The ex and the crush
by my elsanna otp
Summary: "He did WHAT that bastard I'll rip his throat out" Elsa yelled Elsa is in love with her best friend Anna who she just found out said yes to dating her horrible ex. Elsa needs to find a way to get Anna away from her ex before she is hurt. Modern day elsanna starting chapters are belle x elsa
1. Teaser

**So this story jumped into my mind last night and I wrote out this teaser, hopefully you guys like it. I'm pretty sure some of us have been here lol…enjoy**

 **please leave me a review or pm** **about what you think I should put in the story.**

* * *

"He did WHAT that bastard I'll rip his throat out" Elsa yelled and almost tore her hair out as she moved around her room. Her friend Belle nodded. Yeah I was sitting in the library and they were talking and I heard him ask her out.

"What'd she say"? I half growled.

Belle sigh. "I heard her say yes Elsa"

Elsa through herself down onto the bed face first and fisted the sheets and growled.

Belle sighed she felt bad for her friend. Elsa was madly in love with her best friend Anna and now that girl was asked out by Elsa's asshole ex kristoff, and she said yes.

She sat herself next to Elsa and rubbed her back and sat her head near Elsa's buried one. "He's going to tear her up and hurt her Belle".

Tears caught in her eyes at how broken Elsa's voice was. She picked up Elsa's head to make her look into her eyes. "Hey there you, don't you think that. You can still tell her how kristoff was"? Belle said and Elsa shook her head. "No she'll just think I'm trying to ruin things for her and him".

Belle sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "You never know until you try Elsa come on give Anna some credit she's smart she'll figure it out soon and dump that ass hole ok" "Now" Belle jumped up brining Elsa with her and opened her arms

Elsa smiled and melted into the hug. "Thank you Belle your too good to me I don't know how lucky I am, I don't know how to repay you, she whispered in Belle's ear and the brunette shivered. "I know you'll find something Elsa" she whispered then Elsa pressed her lips against Belle's and pushed her onto the bed smiling.

* * *

 **Ok so that was a teaser got the new story tell me what you guys think**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: O **K well chapter one I'll be trying to out up another chapter by next week enjoy**

* * *

"Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise" Elsa's alarm blared into her ear and she groaned. Another day of school. First day seeing Anna after what Belle told her. Elsa lay in bed and let her music go and lip synced with it. She always thought this music was the best to get moving to in the evil mornings. Elsa jumped out of bed and begun to dance around her room as she got ready just imagining she was dancing for Anna.

She felt the phone on her desk vibrate and it was a message from her best friend.

"Dam can I come dance with you ;) "

Elsa face became red and she looked towards her window seeing she left the blinds open and Belle looking out her window into Elsa's. They were neighbors if it wasn't obvious.

Elsa smirked and messaged her back. "Sure but you gotta make it fast." She saw Belle look at the text than run away from her faster than some guy hitting on her.

Elsa lets out a breath as she entered the school her legs sore and eyes looking around for that red hair that just catches everyone's attention because of its shine.

Elsa made it safely to her locker. She grabbed her stuff for the first class, history which she has with Anna. She began walking to class passing Belle at her locker and poking her into her side and Belle jumped and swatted at Elsa and missed. Elsa giggled and went to class.

She luckily didn't pass kristoff. Elsa sat down in her seats with five minutes to spare and begun to play her dragon game leveling up her ice and snow dragon a few levels and battled a few others players. The bell rang and she saw a flash of red hair sit next to her. Elsa pushed her bad thoughts away. She shouldn't be mad at Anna she knows nothing about Kristoff. But still why did she say yes to go out with him knowing that Elsa and him dated. It hurt and Elsa couldn't push it away no matter how hard she tried.

She looked over at Anna and smiled opening her mouth to say but saw the redhead looking at her phone and smiling at some message. Elsa looked closer and say Kristoff's name at the top of the screen, she couldn't make out the words but saw a wink face. She growled and decided to interrupt. She tapped Anna on the shoulders and she looked over at her surprised, and held up her finger she put down a quick message at put her phone down.

"Hey Elsa sorry I would have said something but you seemed really into your game" she giggled her bangs fell into her face and she moved them away. Elsa's heart began to melt slightly it was hard to stay mad at this girl.

"So" how was your day yesterday I didn't see you much" Elsa went fishing seeing if Anna would tell her something.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and her eyes looked away slightly. "No I was just chilling in the library. But come on tell me what you did yesterday, I know the house was dark but come on I bet you were busy".

Anna said suggestively and Elsa shook her head getting a little mad Anna tried to turn it on her. "No Anna i wasn't busy i was actually out i went down to Ingrid's ice cream parlor" Elsa said calmly looking Anna in the eye she thought herself an excellent liar.

Anna smiled a little and then the bell rang and the teacher came to the front of the room. Elsa saw her tablet light up and he opened to see a message from Belle and a pic attached to it.

She opened and it had a pic of Belle blowing a kiss at the camera and her message said have a good day Elsa.

Elsa smiled Belle was something else, like an angel from heaven. The blonde sent back a quick thank you and begun to try and pay attention to the teacher. She saw Anna looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Elsa swiveled her head towards Anna and the redhead looked away quickly. Elsa sighed this was going to be hard, and awkward, and drama like.

Elsa shook her head to rid the thoughts away and begun to work on her notes. Elsa never thought herself as a jealous person. She thought of herself as pretty, petite, smartish, and she thought she had a good personality as others have also stated, but right now she couldn't help but want to curse out her ex and rip off a certain small thing between his legs.

* * *

The blonde sighed and tried to focus on her work. It was her lunch break after English class and she was working on a creative writing assignment about emotion, they had to make a diary for one week at a certain time a day every day about what they feel in some sort of poem or short story.

Today she was working on a poem titled Rage. She was working on it on her tablet and she could see them thought the reflection. Kristoff was talking to Anna and leaning in. He came in all sly and held her hand they were sitting on the couch looking at something on his phone and Anna actually seemed interested.

Elsa practically grinded her teeth into dust. She sighed she wasn't mad at Anna. She just wished she said something instead of saying yes right away. Elsa shook her head and focused the anger into her poem.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Belle smiling at her. "Hey there sexy lady" Belle joked as she sat down next to Elsa, the blonde blushed no matter how hard she tried not to let it show.

Belle looked over towards Anna and Kristoff. "So how's the ginger princess and blonde man whore" Belle said the last one a bit loud and he spared a glance at her.

Elsa and Belle snickered. "Hey come on you lets go out for lunch my treat, something sweet I think you'll enjoy" Belle winked and Elsa grinned that. They left the high school after signing out and they walked down the hill and around the corner a block and went to Ingrid's ice cream shop.

"Yo auntie snow queen I'm home" Belle announced as she walked into the shop and Elsa snickered and walked in looking apologetic to the few people in the shop.

Elsa's aunt Ingrid behind the counter smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be in the school book worm" Ingrid shot back and Belle shrugged.

"Yeah but we came by to get some of the world's worst ice cream" she bit back playfully.

Ingrid cleaned a few glasses "Don't think you can judge after all those worthless love novels you've been reading". She bit back smiling.

Elsa got between the two. "Ok you two lets order Belle you wanted to get me that treat right" Belle smiled at Elsa and nodded. "Yes let's order, we'll finish this later auntie" Belle pointed to fingers at herself then at Ingrid and vice versa. Elsa snickered "Ok I'll have my regular" they both ordered the usual they had and sat down with their treat.

They ate in silence and Elsa looked at the brunette across from her and giggled.

Belle had some chocolate on the side of her mouth. Elsa was surprised she had such an amazing friend like Belle as well as lover. Well she doesn't know if she could call the brunette her lover. Belle and her have been best friends since middle school when Belle transferred here from France. Elsa and Belle found they had a lot in common including their like for women. Belle was still in the closet she was a full on sapphic goddess. Elsa on the other hand is bi and dating kristoff made her realize she liked woman more. Belle and her got a lot closer over the high school year they were always seen together. Now it was their senior year in high school. It just happened over the summer the girls were looking at something and their faces got very close and the kiss just happened and every day it turned into a little more than a kiss. Now they were very close physically and emotionally to. They both hated what kristoff was like with Elsa a year ago during junior year. To put everything into a nut shell.

Elsa stared at the French beauty as she recollected all the memories of her and Belle. Belle looked up.

"What are you looking at" Belle winked and Elsa giggled.

"Something beautiful" Elsa said back and Belle put her face down in a blush an Elsa snickered at that. They finished their ice cream and pay then begin to walk back up towards the school. Belle kept bumping hands with her and Elsa was amused.

"If you want to hold my hand that bad go ahead Belle" Elsa said nonchalant and Belle did.

"Hey Elsa I have question" Belle started out nervously, Elsa squeezed her hand to know she could go on.

"Well we've been together" she used air quotes "do you ever think that…w-we could be actually together".

Elsa sighed and stopped looking at Belle. "Let me think on it ok" Elsa smiled and Belle only nodded and they walked the rest of the way and split once they were inside to go to their next class on time.

Elsa sat in her study hall after math class and thought it over as she begun to play her dragon game again. Belle wanted to be her girlfriend. Belle wanted to be her girlfriend.

Every time it went through her mind her smile grew more and more better. She had actually thought this over before and she wants to be with Belle. She still liked Anna yes but Elsa wanted to be happy, and Belle made her happy.

She shot a quick text to Belle to meet her after school, at the path to the woods near her house. Elsa sighed and got up as the school bell rang. She trudged to her last class of the day chemistry and she had Kristoff, Belle and Anna in the class and she knew this would go to slow.

Anna sat a seat in front of her Belle sat to her left on row up right next to Anna. Kristoff was in the class but he hadn't walked in yet.

Elsa turned on her game and begun to play for a few minutes. She say a flash of blonde and saw Kristoff walk in and smile right at Anna an walk towards her seat. He stopped in front of the person that sat next to Anna. Peter Pan looked up at him and Kristoff kept looking until Peter moved somewhere else.

Elsa gritted her teeth and growled slightly as he sat next to Anna and begun talking to her and she talked back animatedly.

Finally the teacher started class and it was boring up until the part where teacher hit kristoff with a newspaper for talking too much. Elsa had to hold her hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

So story short class was slow and once the day was over Elsa easily moved out of the class room she thought she heard Anna call her name but she left without looking. She went to pick up her 10 year old little brother Olaf.

"Hi sissy" he said as he walked next to her. "Hey bro" she ruffled his wavy black hair.

"Did you get up another level on the game sis" he said plucking the tablet from my arm and logging onto my game.

I giggled and smiled. "Yeah I got to position number five" She watched as he brother checked her game as they walked home.

The blonde let her brother go inside and told her father she would be back in a half hour.

* * *

Elsa walked to the path and Belle was waiting there for her. "Hey you come on walk with me" Elsa smiled and the brunette followed her. Elsa walked into the woods until they got to this

huge log that they always say on and talked. "Belle I want to be your girlfriend" Elsa said as they sat down and couldn't keep it in anymore.

Belle's face was priceless and Elsa has to giggle.

"Oh my god are you serious" Belle didn't wait for an answer as she kissed Elsa on the lips she pulled back to a grinning red faced Elsa. They both smiled and went back to making out on that log for a while and then walked around the woods feeling happy. Then why did Elsa feel like something bad was gonna happen.

* * *

 _A/N: Heh I love foreshadowing its so fun. So that was the first chapter just a set up chapter..Belle and Elsa are now together which will add to problems later. Please put reviews in or send me a pm if I should make a **smut** piece of Belle ans Elsa in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is a tiny chapter but jjusta few things out if the way...by from what people have asked I might have a smut scene between Belle and Elsa but Anna and possibility someone else walks in on them.**

 **Anyways enjoy**

* * *

Anna walked out of the room in a huff. _How dare he try something like that we've only been dating a few days_. Anna crossed her arms and pouted Kristoff and her were watching a movie and he put his hand on her thigh and begun to kiss her. Anna thought nothing of it this was the first person she's ever dated. He begun kissing her more and his hand kept moving up and Anna got more uncomfortable and then his hand brushed there and Anna jumped out of bed asking him what the hell he was doing and he apologized saying he got carried away. Anna left the room anyway and now she was sitting in the hallway.

"Hey baby I didn't mean to do it I got carried away by your beauty" He sat next to her and she faltered a bit and smiled.

"Hey come on lets finish the movie" he nudged her arm and she gave in and they went to watch the movie. They made out and Anna made sure his hand stayed away from there. Even though he tried once more.

* * *

Elsa kissed Belle goodbye and went inside instantly pulling out her phone and sending Anna a quick simple message. "Hey Anna".

She went upstairs and lay down near her cat on the bed. Her cat instantly cam and laid on her stomach and Elsa giggled and petted her cat Mufasa. "Hey there buddy' she petted him and he just stretched out and laid around. She jumped as her phone vibrated and she petted her cat as to say sorry.

 _"_ _Hey Elsa sup"_

She frowned she could tell something was up her friend was more cheerful than that.

" _What's the matter?"_

"It's nothing Els don't worry".

" _You better tell me what's the matter or else P"_

"Don't worry"

 _"_ _Ok fine whatever"_

"Hey I'm sorry I'll tell you in a few minutes hold on".

Elsa lay back in bed wondering what is the matter with Anna. Ten minutes pasted and Elsa got concerned. Then her doorbell rang and Elsa went downstairs and opened it, and Anna walked in.

"Hey Anna what are you doing here?" Elsa asked and Anna turned right around and hugged Elsa. "I'm sorry I've haven't been around the last few days."

Elsa hugged her back chuckling. "It's ok Anna no reason to get upset it's only been a few days". They walked up into Elsa's bed room and sat down.

Anna had her head hug low in shame and took a deep breath. "Elsa I'm dating Kristoff" She waited for the outburst but all she heard was Elsa's sigh.

"Belle told me yesterday" was all she said.

Anna looked and saw Elsa just looking at her with a slight smile and Anna let out a long breath. "Are you mad at me at all?"

Elsa shook her head. "No I can't be mad at you Anna you're allowed to date whoever you want."

The redhead nodded "but he was your ex and it I understand if you were mad at me, it's only been a few weeks after you two dated." She wondered and Elsa shook her head again.

"Though are you sure you want to date him cause my relationship with him wasn't that pleasant he-" Anna held a finger up to Elsa's lips. "It's ok you don't have to tell me anything.

Elsa sighed and growled. "No Anna I want to tell you since your so…" she was about to say innocent "Since your so forgiving to people I just don't want you to forgive him for anything he tries to do, he's like mainly any other guy trying to get one thing…even though it doesn't seem like it at first" Elsa looked over to her friend and saw her frowning.

She took Anna's hands into her own "promise if he does anything you don't like you'll tell me" Elsa said seriously and Anna nodded. "Promise me Anna' Elsa pushed.

"I promise Elsa I'll tell you if he does anything I don't like" Anna smiled weakly and they entered into a long hug.

Elsa still thought Anna wasn't being serious and listening but she didn't push she was a little mad but she pushed it away. They sat and talked a bit while playing a game on Elsa's tablet.

Elsa let Anna go home a bit later and the redhead hugged her and apologized for not telling her.

Elsa flopped down onto her bed afterwards and growled in frustration she wanted to shake Anna till she understood how much Kristoff was bad for her. Anna was so innocent and forgive she had such an amazing personality and she as beautiful inside and out. Elsa couldn't help but fall in love with her best friend more and more every day.

* * *

Anna laid down on her bed and sighed. She was confused, angry, and she had no clue what to do next. She did like Kristoff they had a lot in common and she had fun with him, but then after what Elsa told her, and after today she saw that Elsa was right. But people can change right? She wasn't sure. Anna loved how Elsa seemed to care so much and it just made her fall more in love with her best friend. Being with Kristoff would show her how much she liked men though and get over this dam feeling.


End file.
